gundam wing - lost fights
by shinigami1
Summary: My first story! It features a new character, Kassie, and her story. Please R/R!


Gundam Wing- Lost Fights  
By Shinigami  
  
The first encounter with a Gundam Pilot  
I needed to go to earth, no to the callinys to seek out the Gundam leaders for help. I want my revenge on Oz for what they took away from me.  
  
My home planet.  
  
I took on step on to the fake planet surface and nearly barfed. I looked around to see what the hell the dress code was. I walked into a place were they sold clothing to get something to hide my different appearance.  
  
I walked into the local bar to talk to the local drunks. I walked over to the bar counter and asked the bartender for some info...  
  
Kassie noticed a guy coming up behind her. She turned, fast and furious. She wrenched his arm back until it snapped four times. She looked down at him and asked, "what's your name little boy"  
  
The solder looked up. "Heero, now can you please let my arm go?"   
  
She dropped him to the ground and let out a small giggle of happiness. She lifted her drink and took a small sip of the whisky. She turned and looked down and asked another question in front of the twenty something people in shock.   
  
"So Heero, where is you Gundam... Wing Zero?"  
  
Heero stood in shock looking at the girl that knew. He looked at his arm that was shattered. He looked back at the girl.   
  
"How do you know about the Gundams?"   
  
She turned back to the counter and set her glass down and, staring at the glass, said, "I know Master O, he told me everything, and I want my revenge on Oz."  
  
Heero grabbed the girl with the arm that was still in one piece and said, "fine, I'll take you to my Gundam, but you must tell me about yourself."  
  
She looked down at Heero's hand, and then shot a look at the broken arm. She finally brought her eyes up to his face and said in a calm dead voice, "O.k. I'll play follow the leader."  
  
Heero and the Gundam Wing Zero...  
I followed Heero to his Gundam. When we arrived at his Gundam, I fixed his arm... well, at least tried to.   
  
His Gundam Wing Zero was a bit weaker than mine. It wasn't the latest thing, nor was it perfect. My Gundam was designed for space travel and mass destruction... of Oz.  
  
They walked in to a secluded area and she pulled out a blackish silver device from her jacket. She walked over to Heero and grabbed his arm roughly.  
Heero looked at her. "What are you doing?"   
  
She yanked him back and shoved the sharp device into his arm. He twisted in pain. "Don't move. You'll make it hurt more."  
  
Heero watched as the wound healed. He looked at his healed arm. "How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
She ignored his question. Instead, she said, "Didn't you say you'd show me your Gundam?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and said, "Follow me."  
  
She followed Heero to the Gundam wing zero. She looked up at the giant Gundam. She turned to Heero, and said, "If that ain't the biggest hunk of shit, I don't know what is."  
  
Heero looked at her and said, "Fuck bitch, if you were in battle after battle wouldn't your Gundam look like shit... Damn Bitch, I don't even know you and you're already getting on my nerves... FUCK!!!"  
  
She looked at Heero in a confused manner. "Hey no offence, but damn it looks like it was blown up once"  
  
She stood there and looked up at the towering Gundam, and then she brought her eyes back down to Heero. She walked over to him in an appealing way.   
  
"Heero, where is that little peace bitch Releana Peacecraft? I want to fuck up her life real good."   
  
Heero stood up and looked at the girl and muttered "Hey that's my girlfriend." Out loud, he said, "You want her you need to go through me. Or at least say please."  
  
She walked over to the Gundam waging her tail back and forth. She turned and looked at Heero. "Hey little boy you want to have a little fun, or do you want to take me to Releana?"  
  
Heero crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree. "No, I don't want to fuck you, and yes we will go see Releana tomorrow. Now will you shut the fuck up?"  
  
She sat down on the log across from Heero and muttered in a pouting voice, "Fine that's the last time I offer any fun to you.... You big titty fucking hoe bitch!"  
  
The Conference Between Releana & Kassie  
Now I get to meet releana. I get to show that stuck up bitch what war brings. I'm going to blow her fucking brains out and then watch as her last moments leave her grasp.  
  
Hey it may sound evil, but what the hell is sitting around saying peace not war going to bring? We have to fight for our freedom.  
  
Kassie got out of the car with Heero, and walked up the steps to the castle were Releana Peacecraft was at. She walked down the hall to the main chamber, was about to turn the handle when it opened and a soldier ran past her. She grabbed the soldier to see what the problem was, "Hey bitch, why you in such a hurry?"  
  
The solider turned away, and then back. "Were under attack, the weapon raid has begun. You have to get out now."  
  
She stood there then walked into the room were Releana was. She saw some of the other Gundam pilots standing there. On her left was Trowa to the middle was Duo and on the mid right was Heero.  
  
She walked over to Releana and spun her around. "Hey Releana, you peace fucking bitch."  
  
Releana stood there in shock at the insult. She raised her hand and slapped Kassie across the face nearly knocking her off of her feet. Releana looked at her and then spoke. "Hello you primitive mid evolved shit. Have you come to talk or fight?"  
  
Kassie looked shocked from the reaction then she let out a squeal in happiness because Releana did more than say how good peace is. Kassie stood a little farther away from Releana then said, "Well if that ain't fucked, I probably don't know what to do."  
  
They both stood there as in a Mexican stand off. The Gundam pilots were shocked at both reactions.  
  
The battle at the Sanc Kingdom  
Well I met Releana and she hit me a good one for smart mouthing her, but where do we go from here? And what about that weapon raid? What is it?  
  
They left the kingdom, because the Gundam pilots wanted to see Kassie's Gundam Lost Soul. They stood there at the foot of the heavily armored Gundam. She went in to its stats: 4 miniguns, 2 pulse cannons, 2 plasma blades, 2 railguns, 4 Gudainum lasers, and 2 spider hooks with chains. They looked up at the overpowering Gundam.  
  
Trowa stepped forward and said in a cheery voice, "Hey that's a nice weapon of death."  
  
They stepped away from the Gundam and sat down on the log in the shade. Heero looked at Kassie and said in a rude voice, "And I thought my Gundam was big. Geez that Gundam is almost twice the size of Wing Zero. How can you pilot it?"  
  
Kassie looked at them and said, "Easy as pie my dear boy. I'm psychic."  
  
They all started to talk when Quatre's radio went off announcing a raid on the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
"All troops. Oz is attacking the Sanc Kingdom. We need backup. NOW!!!!!"  
  
They all looked at each other and ran in different directions. They all said at once, "Fuck, War... we finally get to blow something up without getting yelled at."  
  
They climbed into there Gundams and launched into the midnight air. Kassie turned around and looked at the distant explosions from the battle around the kingdom and above the kingdom. She flew at her top speed and passed threw 80 mobile suits. They blew apart and shrapnel flew in all directions. She tracked the other Gundams with her advanced radar systems. She looked down and saw Releana standing there praying for help.   
  
Kassie jumped down out of her Gundam and looked at Releana. Kassie told Releana to follow her over to the foot of the Gundam. Kassie looked up as Releana started to rise to the Gundam cockpit.  
  
Kassie looked around and found a piece of shrapnel. She threw it at Releana like a spear. It passed threw Releana's left shoulder blade and out the left rib area. Releana's flesh ripped and tore, blood sprayed all over her clothes and parts of the Gundam.  
  
Releana looked down at the gapping hole through her chest. She let go of the strap and fell to the ground with sickening crack. She looked at Kassie and asked, "Why?"  
  
Kassie walked past the corpse and grabbed on to the blood-drenched strap. She rose into the cockpit of her Gundams sat there in the seat and pondered about what she had done.  
  
Heero called Kassie over COM system and asked her if she had seen Releana. She lifted her arm, pushed the COM button, and said, "She's dead. I saw her die. She was impaled by a piece of metal..."  
  
Heero replied, "NO!!!!!! You fucking bitch, you didn't save her.........I'm going to Kill you... you... fucking Bitch!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chosen sides & the after effects of the Battle...  
I sat there in the cockpit of my Gundam happy that I had killed Mrs. Peacecraft, but my poor boy toy Heero was torn. I can't wait until they start choosing sides.   
  
Heero wants me dead, Trowa wants me, Duo is on a killing spree, Quatre is ignoring every one, and Wufei is masturbating in the corner of a gay mans bar.  
  
This is great. No more peace, just an all out war between Oz and the Alliance.  
  
Ha ha ha....  
  
The Gundam pilots stood around the table looking at each other, wondering what had happened to Releana. They looked at Kassie and asked her if she had seen who had killed Releana.  
  
Kassie looked at each of them then said, "It was someone from Oz. An assassin. Trained and unexpected."   
  
Heero stepped up the table and, looking down at it, said, "You sat there and... Did nothing... Nothing to stop the assassin."  
  
She looked up and said, "she was dead when I got there, now fuck off you insensitive jackass."  
  
Heero turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Kassie looked up and said, "We have to take sides."  
  
Trowa walked over to Kassie and said, "I'm on her side."  
  
The others said, "We're not choosing any sides yet." The last of them left the room.  
  
Trowa turned and looked at Kassie. He ran over to the doors and locked them, then he came back over to Kassie and French kissed her. She ripped off his clothes and he did the same to her. They lay on the table and started to hump each other all through the night and next three days...  
  
The Sanc kingdom was crushed, peace was gone, and all out war was raging. Oz was taking slaves. The Alliance was killing slaves and other enemies they did not like. The out come to the death of Releana Peacecraft was War.  
  
The countdown to the final battle....  
I fucked Trowa, He fucked me, and we had a fucking spree. Fuck that was fun.  
  
Now comes the countdown to the last fight, last battle. Who will die? Who will survive? I'm scared of dieing...  
  
Kassie stood up and noticed that Trowa was gone. She heard explosions down the hall. She slipped on her clothing and walked down the hall quietly, not making any noise.  
  
Trowa ran around the corner and ran flat into a guard. He flipped the guard onto him. Heero dropped a bomb on to the back of the guard and ran. The bomb blew the guard all over the hall. The walls were coated with blood. The ceiling was dripping with guts and intestines, and Trowa looks like he took a blood bath.  
  
Trowa stood up and ran to his Gundam, and hopped into his cockpit, Heero did the same. Kassie suited up and got into her Gundam and launched into the quiet space. She saw...  
  
Wufei was battling it out when he took a severe hit. Wufei sat in his Gundam hoping he would not die. He got hit again. He felt a sharp pain from his chest. He felt blood running down his head. He lifted his hand to feel the pain. There was a piece of metal, a blade through his forehead. He lost reality and ceased to live.  
  
His Gundam blew up from the inside out. It took 135 mobile suits with him. Kassie looked on in shock, then blasted her thrusters to the max over to the Barge to deliver one of the final blows, the crippling blow, for the peace of the Sanc Kingdom  
  
The Final Sacrifice...  
Great, now I'm for the Sanc Kingdom. Fuck this shit.  
  
Why the fuck did I kill Releana Peacecraft. I'm sorry for my sins. This mother-fucking blow will set me free, hopefully. But fuck the world. Who needs Oz?  
  
She flew directly into the defense systems trying to get to the Barge itself. She twisted and turned, firing bullets into the Barge. The Defense systems fell due to severe damage. She slammed her Gundam into the Barge, burying her in rubble and twisted metal. She sat in the cockpit firing the last of her ammo in all possible directions.  
  
Kassie saw a piece of bar slip over where she was sitting. The bar fell and came crashing threw the cockpit impaling her threw the stomach. She looked down at the bar twisted in wires and flesh. She reached down and tried to free herself from the metal. She started to pull the bar out when the bar ripped her insides. She looked up and blood came out of her mouth like a small stream of water. Before she could scream another piece of metal fell. It was Gundainum. It smashed threw the cockpit like a tin can. It ripped through her at an angle, leaving her in two pieces.  
  
She looked across the cockpit at her other half, the one with the bar through it. She searched for the self-destruct button... reached for it... the tip of her finger hit the button and started the countdown. She crossed her arms, and cried. The timer ticked down.  
  
14...13...12... 11...10...  
  
She knew she was good as dead, but she had repaid Releana for what she had done. She opened her mouth and said her final words.   
  
"I came from a broken home, and found love. Now I make the ultimate sacrifice... Forgive me Trowa."  
  
She looked up at the last few seconds.  
  
3... 2...1... 0... Detonate.  
  
The Gundam Blew, all the Barge was destroyed. The shock waves were felt from billions of miles away. The blow of the sacrifice Led to the end of a 3-year war and the down fall of Oz.  
  
Last word  
Peace - The last blow delivered from the lone Vixen led to the fall of Oz. Releana's dream of peace came true even though she died at the hands of an ally.  
  
Heero - He went on to become the Prince of the Sanc Kingdom. He took up peace and led the people to freedom and peace.  
  
Kassie - The female that made the sacrifice went down in history. Her chapter in life is a required study.  
  
Trowa - He revealed himself, but no one cared. They ignored him and went on as if he didn't say anything.  
  
Duo - He showed that he was not gay, but he had a wife and 2 kids he was just trying to protect them from Oz.  
  
Wufei - He died in battle and was known as a chicken... But few knew he was a great warrior...  
  
Quatre - He is presumed dead. He was thought to have died in the last year of the fighting. No one knows what happed to him. He could still be alive...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
In Gundam Wing- the project of the Living Gundam  



End file.
